Seal of the Chosen
by KyrissaCHIBI
Summary: A girl about the age of 16, finding out that her destiny is being the next chosen. But in doing so she is slowly losing all the things that make her human...to become an angel. Including how to love. . .
1. Nice to meet you! My name is

**Me - Hello Minna-san! This might be a strange story at the beginning, but it WILL be better. **

**YKC - 'sigh' You need lessons**

**Me - You're a part of me! So I wouldn't be talking!!! T-T**

**YKC - --U Oh...yeah....**

**NOW TO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER!!! **

**YKC - Eep! O-o hehehe... Disclaimer: KyrissaCHIBI doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the game Tales of Symphonia.**

**Prolouge-1st**  
  
"Hehehehe!"

A little boy was laughing at his sister's futile attemps into making him trip and fall into the pool of water.  
  
"Hehehehehehehehe!!! Sister! I can't believe you can not even touch me! Come on you can do better!

The two kids were 2 years apart exactly (freaky, ne?). They each were monster hunters, but... the little girl was different. That would be found out. . .when she was called The Chosen...and when her destiny would be sealed.

"Bro, you know you've been training with father. He's well respected because he defeated that cursed demon here in Sylvarant. Now...father is teaching you to become a better fighter...and you guys don't come back home to help me... 'mumbles- and...and... now the all the mana leaking out of this world is all because I can't control what happens around me.' 

The little girl was now trying hard not to shed tears. She didn't want her brother to get upset. She was wearing a blue-green orb that sometimes had a glint of red in it ( FYI it's a necklace). Her outfit was a white long-sleeve shirt that flared out at the end, and ribbons were wound around the sleeve's ends. She was wearing blue shorts and high-heeled sandals to finished it. Her pure golden hair was tied up into a ponytail.  
  
The little girl's brother walked up to her. "I know, but once I'm done training this week...how about I take you to Tethe'alla...so...you can see Samson...Hm?

Her brother was wearing a red long-sleeve shirt that didn't cover his hands ( unlike his sis's). He also had black fingerless gloves, red long pants, and a pure white bandanna with an insignia(1) on it . **(his shirt isn't plain, trust me. If you want to know what anybody in this looks like review about that and I'll e-mail you. Right now my e-mail address doesn't work.)**

All of a sudden the little girl's eyes lit up. "You'd really do that for me...Hanzo-san?"  
  
"Sure, and then we'll go see Yugi-kun and the othe-"  
  
"Yay! Thanks big brother!" the little girl hugged her brother with glee.  
  
"No problem Linear-pii(2)...no problem..."

**A WEEK LATER IN TETHE'ALLA**

"YAMIIIIII!!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"  
  
"uhh...n-n-nothing Anzu ...hehehe"

Anzu was a soldier in the King's army. She wore a completly green shirt and pants, plus she had black leather boots and a sliver baratte (spelling?) in her hair.

Then a boy, with the same unusual hair style as Yami's, came in.

"My gosh, Yami, your friend, Linear-chan, is coming and your still in those!? Clean yourself, and get ready, She'll be here any minute."  
  
"Okay! Don't need to get so edgy Yugi-kun. Yeesh..."

So with that Yami exited the room to his sancturary. When he got there he took off his ragged clothes, leaving his bare chest to feel the cool wind. Yami slided the door to his garments and chose his usual clothes. A pair of wooden sandals, plain black short-sleeved shirt, and long black silk pants (drool). He also bathed. When finished, he headed out of a secret entrance, to only appear in the landing spot where Linear-pii was going to land.

"I wonder what tales you'll bring with you this time...Linear-hime..."

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Two blue-golden dragons came drifting down into the place's landing spots. Linear and Hanzo got off and walked over to were Yami and the royal family waited.

--

**YAY!** **I'm done! hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah-**

**YKC- -whacks her head- Shut the fuck up.**

**T-T ouchies...anyways, please tell me what you think minna-san!**

**YKC- 'mumbles that she is stuck on an earth with inferior beings' Yeah, see ya.**

**Numbers-**

**1- the insignia meant that he was a half-elf, yes, Linear is an elf. But she isn't half-human and half-elf**

**2- a cute ending for a girls name. Most Japanese girls use -pii, or -hime to make them sound cuter.**


	2. Time to catch up on old times, ne?

"Hey! Yami-kun!" shouted Linear as she ran towards him. She ran into him and knocked him onto the floor leaving Linear sitting on his legs.

"Hehehe! You still have the same look and your expression is still as hard as a rock. I thought you changed over 5 years, hmph!" Linear stated sarcastically.

"Nice to see you, too princess. Could you get off of me, please?" Yami mumbled. He had changed over the years. Yami had learned to be more polite and soft-hearted when Linear gave him that goodbye present. "Fine...",grumbled Linear, "You're no fun!" She carefully got off of Yami and helped him up.

After Linear and her brother had gotten settled, Yugi and Yami's parents started to ask how things were. Yugi and everone else, though, were catching up, by playing the game. . . .called. . . . . . WAR. They split into groups. Yugi, Yami, Linear, Seto, Colette, and Presea were on one team. ( Colette and Presea are neighbors of the Motou's and friends, too) The other team consisted of : Joey, Anzu, Mai, Honda, Samson ( he just arrived after the 'trip and fall' accident), and Genis. ( another neighbor and friend. lol). How you played was just simply out of the question. All you did was hide you flag from the other team while searching for your opponet's flag (Yes, it is supposed to be like capture the flag ).

Soon the '12th Lunar Sun' started to set. So they tallied up the scores. The Carbuncle's had 9 points, and the Daemons had 5. Yami's team won. Everyone shook hands and the neighborhood kids parted from them. Hearing there mother's call got them running home.

'sigh' "You guys know that if we go to Yami's home like this we'll get punished." groaned Linear. Indeed they would, Yugi and Yami's father did not like them filthy.

"No need to worry. Seto and I found a bathing house out here. We can go there and clean up," explained Yugi. Everyone nodded, they all did fell dirty.

Night time eventually took over and the kids were ready for bed. Unluckly for them there was a thuder storm a brewin.....

.....During the middle of the night Linear crept over to Yami's room. She was about to open a door when someone tapped her shoulder. Before she get scream the person behind her covered her mouth. "Shh, what are you doing in front of my bedroom Linear?" the person asked. "O-Oh! Y-Yami...s-sorry...I'm j-just afraid of the thunder. C-Could I. . .sleep with you?" Linear stammered at this. Yami blushed so lightly that you could only see it with a microscope. "...Sure...but we'll have to um...share a bed. Is that okay?" Linear nodded. So they went in. Yami hugged her close to his chest blushing whenever she breathed on his chest. Linear just blushed because of the unexpected warmth. Then **BOOM** the thunder roared. "Eep!" cried Linear. Yami kissed her forehead and told her to calm down. Soon sleep claimed them.

It was morning and all the teenagers were ready for a playful day. Thay went to the river went through the forest to get to Ozette. Ozette was a small village, though it was beautiful because of where it was.

"Hey Minna-san! It's Presea!" yelled Linear all of a sudden. Everyone turned to look at Linear, whom was sitting next to Presea. Then all their eyes widened. . .next to Presea was an axe that had ro have weighed at least 10,000 lbs, it was also twice her size ( about 4'6). "Wow", was what all of them could say. Then with no warning thunder had made its roar. "Eep!" yelped Linear, "I hate the thunder...it's like something that's toying with me." Then Yami came by and said, "Let's stay here tonight. It doesn't seem like a good idea to go out into the forest again at this time." Linear pouted, she felt like it didn't feel safe staying here. How right she was...


	3. Break Away

**SONG: BREAKAWAY**

**BY: KELLY CLARKSON**

**ENJOY**

**YKC: stop with the fuckin robot voice!!!!! -fumes-**

**Me: heh. . .sowwy --U**

--

'BOOM!' the thunder roared. The flashes of lightening were sent out, too. "MEEP!" yelped Linear. Everyone started at her and sweatdropped. "You really need to get over your fear of thunderstorms Linear." stated Presea, "or else we'll never get to go outside in the rain with you."  
  
"It's not my fault that I'm afraid. . .it just brings back horrible memories. . ."

"But, I thought you said you didn't remeber anything about your past."

"Not since I was found with my dead mother. I-"

"WHAT!? " shouted everyone (except presea, DUH)

" I thought that Hanzo-sempai's mother was still alive and well!?" said confused Yami.

"I thought that nee-sama told you that I wasn't blood related to him. I thought you knew. . .sorry. Here let me tell you the story. . . I was found-  
  
(Flashback! WOOT!! )  
  
"hunhhh. . .where. . .am I? Why does my head hurt?" groaned a little girl. She looked around to herself in a bed which appeared to be in a small dojo. Just then a little boy came in with a small washtub and a towel. "Oh! You're awake, are you alright Linear?"  
  
"Linear? Linear. . .is that my name? Who are you and. . .where am I?"  
  
"You mean, you don't remember. . .our family helping your mother. . .and you. . .escaping from the monsters?"

The little girl shook her head. "no" she simply stated, "Who is my mother? Are you my brother, what's you're name?"

Hanzo couldn't stand seeing her like this. He shook his head for a no, and put the now warm, soaked towel over her forehead. "I'm sorry if you don't remember, but. . .how about becoming part of our family, huh? I've always wanted a little sister." and he made a warm smile. "How about it?"

She looked up at him, nodding, "Sure, I would like that. . .so that way I can build new memories, and start over with a new life. Yes, I would like that very much!" And then for the first time in her life, she grinned.  
  
(-robot voice- END FLASHBACK -giggles!-)

--

"That's how it all started. Well. . .I'm going to bed. Wake me up when the rain lets up!" She ran up the stairs of the inn and locked her room.

"Man! I bet I made her cry. -sigh- I hope she feels better."

Yami went up to see if he was right. When he had left, everyone nodded in agreement that she was crying. She was such an innocent girl who looked so nice, and yet, she was always in misery. Linear just bottled it up inside of her and now it just was too much for her to handle.  
  
When everyone had gone off to bed, someone appeared from the shadows. "Humph! Linear will have to soon face a more treacherous battle in her mind, MUCH harder than that of the old memory. One which will seal her fate. . .be careful. . .next chosen of regeneration. . .the new angel and goddess, Martel. . ." With that the stranger went back to the shadows, disappearing into the night.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" yelled Linear in her sleep. She was sweating from seeing images of her past in her dreams. They consisted of so much blood shed, that she couldn't help but scream in vain. Everyone rushed to her room to see what had happened to the princess. "Linear!" cried out Presea, "Something's wrong! Hurry someone get a towel!" Yami helped Presea try and calm Linear down, but she just continued to heat up and struggle underneath the sheets. Yami was getting worried. Presea was even more worried, and everyone one else was trying the best they could do to help.

--

After several hours (and attemps! --U) Linear's fever was gone and she stopped moving. She was still very tense though. Everyone left when she had calmed down, except for Yami. When Yami tried to help she grabbed his arm clinging like there was no tomorrow( me: lol YKC: you're evil). Linear hadn't loosened up and it didn't look like she would soon. So, he sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair. /It's so soft. . .like silk./ After awile sleep claimed him.

--

"LINEAR'S GONE EVERYONE!!!" shouted Yami. "WHAT?!" exclaimed everyone, but Presea. She was as calm as usual. "Yo! Presea, why ain't you worried?" asked Joey. "She's probably in her favorite spot here in Ozette. Linear ian't that dumb to runaway orsomething like that," Presea simply said, taking another sip of her tea, " Don't worry."

--

Yami wondered off to the Lightfairy Forest. If Presea was right Linear would be there.

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I just stared out my window  
Dreaming of a could-be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray

Yami went to the middle of the woods. There she was deep in thought

Trying not to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray  
I could breakaway  
  
"I just wish I wasn't a burden to everyone. Though. . .to do that I would have to break away from my. . .old memories." Linear said silently, Yami could barely hear it.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky

"I wonder who I really am. _What_ I really am, but that's impossible to figure out." Linear let her tears out freely. Each drop louder than the next. _The sound of her crying was dreadful_

I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

_The sound of her crying was dreadful, _thought Yami, _what can I do to make he feel better?_

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

"I just wish. . .instead of being a burden. . .I could help others when they really needed me."

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway  
  
Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around wild indoors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway  
  
I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway,

"I just. . .

breakaway,

wish that. . .

breakaway

I know if Yami loves me back. . ."


End file.
